A game
by ABSOLute Chimera
Summary: <html><head></head>EDIT: I fixed dialogs. Sorry about them :D A simple game makes WildRider day little tense. His "beloved" family will never let him live freely, won't it? WildRider-centric fic. My Oc is in but do not worry, its all about Stunticons :D</html>


I do not own Transformers. Only myself, Chari :D

- Can I open my eyes now?

- No

- And now?

- No

- And nooooow?

- Yes!

Wildrider opened his optics and looked around. Chari hid!

- I'm gonna fiiiind youuuu! – he cried and smiled

He ran from office room to the main hall. No sigh of Chari. He checked med-bay. No one too! Expect Soundwave. But WildRider wasn't looking for Mister No-Fun, he was looking for Chari

He loved this game. Find-and-Look! Or… find-and-kill? He had a habit to forget the name of the game

Communicative Center was empty too. It meant Chari had got only one place to hide…

Personal Apartments!

WildRider passed by Megatron's Room. He slowed his run and looked at the door. The apartment was uninhabited. No one dared to occupy it while Megatron was in such bad shape. StarScream tried. Chari made a scandal about it and they almost fought each other. Thank to message from ShockWave the conflict was settled. Now the room was locked and forbidden to enter. Until Megatron gets better

Chari's personal apartment obviously was empty. Maybe Knock Out's apartment? No, not HIS. Long time ago WildRider was a part of five men band. His brothers MotorMaster, Dead End, Drag Strip and…. Break Down. It was unpleasant memory. Years of abuse, hatred and walking on the edge of a knife. Now he was happy, by yourself and yet not alone. Until an accident which happened a month ago…

A big mech. Giant arms, horns and spikes. And this low murky voice which makes WildRider's energon in wires chilly.

- Hello, brother, long time no see, yeah?

- Break Down?.. How…

- Happy to see me, aren't you?

- Why, - a weak smile cracked on WildRider face. – Are you here?

- Me and K.O. ' ve got a message from StarScream. Some missions and battling AutoIdiots. You know, like good _old_ times, - he grinned. – And how are you? I heard you've got a girlfriend. How sweet, who knew such coward like you could ever…

- _**She is not my girlfriend**_. We're friend. Did you think such handsome and funny guy like me can not get a girl? I never lost my charm. And what you? Got a boyfriend?

Break Down ground his teeth and tackled his brother. Two meches fell. Stunticons jammed, punched, kicked and tackled each other. The noise was noticed by leaders and the fight was stopped. Knock Out, SoundWave AND StarScream held Break Down. Wildrider was held by Chari

- I'll get you, my dear Brother! You CAN NOT run from your family

Sad memories flooded his mind but he swept them away. They had to bear each other while both were in the same room.

- Hi again, dear bro. What are you doing? – Break Down was leaning on a wall. His ironic tone made WildRider nervous and tense

- Me? Just trying to catch my shadow. Didn't you know? Shadows are so tricky

- As funny as always. I thought you was looking for… someone… You girlfriend?

- She isn't… Eh… my girlfriend. And… Why are you interested?

- No… I just… wondered… if something… bad could happen to her. Aren't you worried too?

- No, of course. My only worry is her spending time with your boyfriend

- Do. Not. Start. It. Again

- Who started what? I just stated a cold fact

- I!.. – started Break Down but stopped. - …Am going to talk with Sleamer… - he headed to StarScream apartment. When BreakDown was angry he started mispronouncing words

- It's "Screamer", - WildRider laughed

- SRAG YOU!

- It's "Frag", - WildRider crazily laughed and smiled

Break Down was gone. WildRider continued looking for Chari

- GOTCHYA! – he cried and hugged Chari. – Tag ya! Tag ya!

- Okay-okay! My turn, - she smiled brightly. Chari was used to his overemotional reaction of WildRider. Hugging was one of least… dangerous manner of expressing emotions

- Let's go outside, okay?..

- Why? Okay. – he was upset, tense. Why not? No mission today. – Let's go


End file.
